Just For Dei
by himura kyou
Summary: Pesta ini belum berakhir.. Pesta ini.. Hanya untuk Dei.. Last chap, and the secret of cicak revealed XD Read n review yaa.. Muakuasuih un!
1. Home Alone

Fandom : Narto the ramen eater

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : Deidara merasa kesepian…

Warning : ooc, …and lots of 'un' words (yaiyalah)

--

**HOME ALONE**

"Un…"

Shinobi itu masih di alam mimpi sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya. Bantal dan selimut telah terlempar berserakan di lantai kamar. Lima buah kepangan menghiasi rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan halus supaya tidak kusut saat tidur. Ayam-ayam berkokok dan burung-burung berkicau, tak ada satupun yang mampu membangunkan dirinya yang sedang membuat genangan iler, …benar-benar genangan yang sangat besar karena ada tiga mulut yang ngiler. Untunglah mulut yang paling lebar masih terjahit oleh segel dengan rapat-rapat.

Matahari pagi mengintip dari balik tirai jendela, membuat sang shinobi merasa sedikit silau. Ia pun membalikkan badannya untuk menghindari sinar itu.

TOEEEEEEEEET TOET TOET TOET

Gedabruk

Sang shinobi terkaget, jatuh tersungkur, kepala di lantai dan kaki masih di kasur, alias nungging. Terlihat jam weker di atas meja riasnya bertoet-toet ria dengan kencang. Tak tahan mendengar kebisingan tersebut, saking malasnya berjalan ia dengan ogah-ogahan merangkak ala Sadako menuju sumber suara. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam tangannya meraba-raba meja rias.

"Eh, ini bedak un.. bukan un… duh… ini mah minyak telon un…"

Setelah seluruh barang menjadi berantakan di atas meja rias itu, akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan jam weker yang masih bertoet-toet dan menonaktifkan tombol alarmnya. Sambil menguap lebar ia menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih berat. Dilihatnya jarum-jarum yang ada di jam weker berbentuk doraemon itu.

"Wah, udah jam segini un… musti mandi dulu hoaaaaaaahm uun…"

Ia pun melepaskan semua pita-pita yang mengikat kepangan rambutnya. Setelah meraih handuk yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Un un un uuuun un un… un un un uuuun un uun…."

Terdengar senandung kecil dari dalam kamar mandi. Wangi melon tercium dari shampoo dan sabun yang ia pakai. Setelah itu ia menyiapkan tiga buah sikat dan pasta gigi, masing-masing rasa jeruk, rasa pisang, dan rasa peppermint. Satu persatu ia menyikat gigi di tiap mulutnya, karena untuk menyikat ketiga-tiganya secara bersamaan itu sangat susah dan mustahil. Ia mulai menyikat gigi dari yang ada di kepala, tangan kiri lalu tangan kanannya.

Cling cling cling… di depan cermin, ketiga mulut sang shinobi itu menyeringai dengan gigi yang berkilau. Setelah selesai mandi dan berdandan, tak lupa mengikat ekor kuda rambutnya, berganti pakaian, lalu ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya untuk menuju ruang santai sambil menenteng sebuah jubah hitam bermotif awan-awan merah.

"Kisame-dannaa un… pinjem samehada buat dijadiin meja setrika dong un… jubahku masih kusut habis dari jemuran un"

Shiiiiiing

Ruang santai yang biasa dipakai untuk berkumpul itu kosong melompong. Ia menoleh kanan kiri, melongok ke kolong meja, mencari di balik sofa, di bawah karpet, di atas lemari, di dalam loker, tak ada satu pun manusia yang ada selain dirinya. Di dapur, di WC dan di kantor leader pun tak ditemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dengan perasaan cemas ia mulai memeriksa setiap kamar.

Di kamar Kakuzu dan Hidan… hanya ada celengan berbentuk ayam jago yang berderet-deret, juga bercak-bercak darah yang sudah menghitam terciprat di dinding kamar. Ia merinding dan segera menutup pintu kamar itu.

Di kamar Kisame dan Itachi… hanya ada toples bekas kerupuk yang sekarang menjadi akuarium bagi Kichame-chan, ikan mas koki kesayangan Kisame.

Di kamar Zetsu… euh, lantainya masih bertanah tanpa ubin, di sana sini tumbuh berbagai macam tanaman. Hampir saja ia tersandung dan tertelan ke dalam mulut bunga rafflesia arnoldi. Cepat-cepat ia kabur menuju kamar selanjutnya.

Di kamar Pein dan Konan… hanya ada tumpukan kertas, tampaknya pekerjaan leader sangat banyak sampai harus membawanya dari ruang kantor untuk mengerjakannya di dalam kamar tidur.

Di Kamar Deidara dan Tobi… tentu saja hanya ada dirinya. Ia pun melanjutkan pemeriksaan ke gudang… hanya ada boneka-boneka kayu yang teronggok dan semua peninggalan milik Sasori. Setelah puas nangis sesengukan bernostalgia, ia kembali menuju ruang santai.

'Aneh sekali un. Ini bukan hari libur un. Orang-orang pada ke mana sih un?' dahinya berkerut karena kesunyian tak wajar yang sedang terjadi di markas rahasia Akatsuki.

Kriuk…

Perutnya berbunyi tanda saatnya sarapan. Dari lemari dapur ia mengambil tiga mangkok dan tiga kotak sereal, masing-masing rasa coklat, rasa vanilla, dan rasa tutty frutty. Setelah menuangkan susu pada tiga mangkok penuh sereal tersebut, ketiga mulutnya mulai makan dengan lahap.

Sambil makan di ruang santai ia memencet-mencet tombol remote tv.

"Yah un, berita infotainment nya mbahas hal yang sama semua un, bosen un"

"Wah un, Spongebob un! Loh un, ini kan episode yang kemaren un"

"Waduh un! Imam Samudra maw dieksekusi un! Ngeri ganti aja un"

"Nah un, ini aja deh un"

--

"Jose Armandoo…! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak bisa Paulina Mercedez… ini sudah takdir kita! Selamat tinggal!"

"Kumohon! Demi anak kita yang tengah kukandung ini Jose Armando!"

"Apa!! Anak kita? Apa maksudmu Paulina Mercedez?"

--

"Wuih, dah lama ga nonton telenovela un" Deidara menonton acara tv itu dengan antusias. Tak terasa ketiga mangkoknya sudah kosong. Setelah telenovela tersebut selesai, ia mematikan tv. Kesunyian kembali mendatangi markas rahasia Akatsuki.

Dengan badan yang masih terhenyak di sofa, dipandangnya langit-langit ruang santai. Baru kali ini ia merasa betapa luasnya markas yang biasa disesakkan oleh hiruk pikuk para kriminal S-class itu.

Tak ada lintah darat yang selalu menagih utang, tak ada sumpah serapah yang selalu terlontar dari penganut Jashin, tak ada Uchiha yang selalu tersandung karena matanya yang buram, tak ada ikan hiu yang selalu memaksa semuanya menonton discovery channel, tak ada Venus Flytrap yang selalu tiba-tiba menyembul dari lantai, tak ada pesawat kertas yang selalu beterbangan, tak ada permen lollipop yang selalu ribut asyik sendiri, dan tak ada teriakan leader yang selalu stress meladeni para anak buahnya.

Benar-benar sepi… ia merebahkan badannya, tiduran sambil memeluk bantal sofa. Jubah Akatsuki yang tadi ingin ia setrika menjadi tergeletak telantar. Coba markas ini punya pesawat telepon ataupun internet, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin ada karena ini adalah markas rahasia. Tak satupun anggota yang diberi hape demi menjaga kerahasiaan Akatsuki.

'Kalau begini kan jadi lost contact un, gimana sih pemikiran leader-sama un??' Deidara jadi sebal sendiri, 'ato jangan-jangan un, semua lagi pada piknik dan aku ditinggal karena kesiangan un? Kejem amat sih un!' Deidara menjadi tambah sebal. Sambil manyun-manyun ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kedua mulut yang ada di tangannya terbatuk-batuk karena beberapa helai rambut kepalanya tertelan.

Jika begini terus, hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang. Akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk menyalurkan hobinya, membuat bom atom. Ia segera bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sekarung penuh tanah liat.

Di lantai ruang santai, berserakan berbagai macam boneka-boneka tanah liat. Burung hantu, jangkrik, laba-laba, lipan, semut, kutu, amuba, plankton, dan berjenis-jenis hewan lainnya ia buat dengan cekatan.

Haepp, nyaem nyaem nyaem… bwehh…

Satu boneka lagi termuntahkan dari mulut yang ada di tangannya. Sudah setengah karung tanah liat ia habiskan selama berjam-jam. Kedua tangannya hampir kram karena terus menerus mengunyah tanah liat.

"Aduh un… malah capek sendiri jadinya un… hosh un.. hosh un.."

Deidara menghentikan kegiatannya yang melelahkan. Melihat kedua mulut di tangannya belepotan tanah liat, ia menuju ke wastafel untuk 'berkumur'. Kemudian semua boneka-bonekanya dibereskan dan disimpan dalam loker pribadinya, 'lumayan buat senjata cadangan un'.

'Ga ada kerjaan un, jadi sepi lagi un…'

Siang itu Deidara menjadi sedikit sedih. Tak tahu harus ke mana dan bagaimana untuk mencari rekan-rekan kriminalnya. Bukannya ia tak mau keluar markas untuk mencari mereka, tapi satu-satunya jubah kebanggaannya belum disetrika lantaran tak ada meja. Kabel setrikanya terlalu pendek jika ia ingin menyetrika di lantai. Peraturan di Akatsuki mewajibkan anggotanya untuk selalu mengenakan jubah yang rapi dan bersih jika berada di dunia luar. Padahal Hidan masih saja mengenakan jubah yang sudah compang-camping setelah bertarung dengan asuma, kata Kakuzu sih karena biaya permak jubah itu terlalu mahal.

Ia pun duduk termenung di pojok ruang santai, meratapi kesendiriannya. Sesekali ia memandangi kuku-kukunya yang tercat hitam, berpikir ulang untuk menggantinya dengan warna pink. Ia mulai memainkan rambutnya yang panjang, memilin, mengepang, atau sekedar meniup-niup poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Itu semua tetap tidak bisa mengusir rasa sepinya.

Krieeet…

Terdengar suara derit pintu. Deidara segera bangkit berdiri menuju sumber suara. Terlihat pintu ruang yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong. Dengan tidak sabaran ia membukanya lebar-lebar. Tak ada siapa pun. Hanya kamar kosong yang biasa dipakai untuk tamu menginap. Heran juga mengapa di suatu markas rahasia tersedia kamar tamu.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menggerayangi pundaknya. Sesuatu tersebut masuk ke dalam bajunya melanjut ke punggung dan pinggangnya, membuat Deidara bergoyang menari-nari karena merasa kegelian.

"Kyahaha un!! Apa ini un!! Jijik un!!"

Deidara segera melepas bajunya. Ia cengkeram sesuatu yang sudah menggelitik badannya. Ternyata… seekor cicak. Deidara membuang cicak itu setelah ia jejali boneka tanah liat berbentuk nyamuk. Terdengar bunyi doar kecil dan cicak itu berpulang ke Yang Maha Kuasa.

Deidara kembali tertunduk lesu. Daun pintu kamar tersebut kembali ia tutup. Rasanya ingin tidur siang saja untuk menghilangkan penat. Begitu ia membalikkan badan untuk menuju ke kamar tidurnya, terdapat sesosok manusia berwajah permen lollipop rasa jeruk mandarin berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Deidara terkejut.

"Tobi un?"

"Hyah un! HELP UN!!"

Tak ada petir tak ada badai, tiba-tiba Tobi membekap Deidara dengan saputangan yang sudah dibubuhi obat bius. Deidara meronta-ronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun badannya yang kecil tak mampu menandingi kekuatan Tobi. Hanya dalam hitungan detik ia sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Tobi segera menyangga badan seniornya yang terkulai lemas.

"Maaf senpai…"

semua menjadi gelap…

tbc…

--

yah… bgitulah akhir dari hari sepi yang dialami oleh Deidara…

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pada ke mana anggota Akatsuki yang laen?

Kenapa Deidara ditinggal sendirian?

Kenapa tiba-tiba Tobi jadi aneh?

Bisakah Anda menebaknya?

Jawabannya ada di chapter slanjotnya… mungkin (lho?)

Pembaca yang baik hati un… harap direview ya un…

Oh ya, review juga fanfic saia yang atunya un… judulnya Team Sannin un…

makasiii un…

-tak ada cicak yang disakiti dalam pembuatan fanfic ini un-


	2. Surprise

Fandom : Narto and the Kyuubi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : Deidara mendapat kejutan…

Warning : ooc, …karena Akatsuki menggila

--

**SURPRISE**

Baru saja Deidara siuman dari pingsan. Dinginnya udara yang berhembus cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri merinding. Tampaknya Tobi telah mencampur obat bius yang membuat pingsan Deidara dengan obat pelumpuh. Badannya masih lemas, sama sekali tidak ada tenaga.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali tambang yang kencang. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia berada dalam posisi duduk, juga dengan badan yang terikat, untunglah di sebuah kursi yang empuk. Ia bisa merasakan kedua kantong tanah liat yang biasa dipasang di samping celananya sudah tidak ada. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa detak jantung dan beberapa hembusan nafas yang berasal dari beberapa orang. Ya, ia hanya bisa merasakan. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kain hitam tebal yang terikat kencang menutup kedua matanya.

'Aduh un… apakah aku diculik un?'

Deidara hanya bisa berbicara dalam hati. Ketiga mulutnya juga dibekap oleh kain yang terikat kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi tubuhnya. Bisa-bisanya seorang S-class missing nin diculik dan sedang diperlakukan sedemikian memalukannya seperti ini, oleh juniornya yang masih anggota baru di Akatsuki!Tanpa tanah liat, tanpa kekuatan. Deidara menggeram frustasi.

Tawa geli sayup-sayup terdengar dari salah seorang yang berada di tempat itu. Bisik-bisik yang lirih silih berganti berseliweran di telinganya. Terdengar suara menyebalkan yang tertawa tergelak-gelak yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Deidara.

'Anak sialan itu un… Tobi un…!!'

Deidara sudah naik pitam. Badannya berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kursi itu walau tahu itu hanya sia-sia saja karena tenaganya belum pulih benar.

"Dei-chan!! Jangan memaksakan diri! Nanti kulit badanmu jadi lecet-lecet!"

Terdengar suara cemas dari seorang wanita. Deidara segera mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah Konan. Konan segera mendekat dan menenangkan Deidara, lalu mengusap keringat Deidara dengan menggunakan kertas.

"Hhmmmph un! Hbbbhphbh un!"

Deidara berusaha untuk beteriak meminta penjelasan, namun kain yang membekap mulutnya menghalangi suaranya sehingga hanya terdengar gumaman tak jelas, anehnya, hanya kata 'un' saja yang bisa terdengar jelas.

"Sudah, sudah… Dei-chan ga perlu bicara… jangan habiskan tenagamu sekarang"

Konan mengelus-elus kepala Deidara dengan lembut. Deidara kembali tenang, bukan karena elusan dari Konan, karena ia memang masih pusing dan tak ada energi.

"Konan darling, Dei-kun udah ditenangin?"

Kali ini terdengar dari kejauhan suara dari tak lain dan tak bukan siapa lagi kalau bukan sang leader Akatsuki.

"Iya Pein darling, Dei-chan udah tenang nih. Gimana persiapannya?"

"Bentar lagi Konan darling, Kisa-kun ma Hidan-kun lagi nyiapin!"

'Un? Apa maksudnya ini un? Apa semua anggota Akatsuki lagi di sini un? Betewe di sini ntu di mana un?' Deidara semakin bingung apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk pasrah saja menghadapi kelakuan rekan-rekan kriminalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara manusia yang lain. Suara kali ini berasal dari Zetsu.

"Persiapan udah selesai…" ucap sisi putih Zetsu.

"Ayo cepetan keburu laper nih…" ucap sisi hitam Zetsu.

Deidara merinding kaget mendengar perkataan Zetsu. 'Persiapan un? Laper un? Jangan-jangan un… aku mau dimasak lalu dimakan rame-rame unn?? TIDAAAAKKK un!!' Deidara menjadi panik histeris dalam hati.

'Aku emang pernah mecahin celengannya Kakuzu-danna un, numpahin aer akuarium Kisame-danna mpe Kichame-chan megap-megap sekarat un, nginjek bunga-bunganya Zetsu-danna un, ngebakar kertas-kertas kerjaannya Leader-sama un, ngilangin kalung Jashinnya Hidan-danna un, ngegunting rambut Itachi-danna mpe pitak un, eng… uh klo ke Tobi mah udah ga keitung lagi un.. tapi ntu semwa ga sengaja unn!!' secara tak sadar Deidara melakukan pengakuan dosa dalam hatinya.

Sekali lagi ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelenggu badannya. Saking kencangnya ikatan, Deidara hanya bisa melompat-lompat bersama kursi yang masih menempel di pantatnya.

Bletak

Sebuah jitakan melayang dari tangan Itachi, mendarat sukses di kepala Deidara. Membulat dengan indahnya sebuah benjol di antara rambutnya yang pirang. Sekali lagi sang shinobi pembuat bom itu jatuh tersungkur, pingsan.

"Eh? Gitu aja pingsan? Ehm… setidaknya Dei-pyon jadi lebih tenang" Itachi mengatakan hal itu sambil menyengir kecil. Konan menjerit dan segera berusaha untuk menyadarkan kembali Deidara yang malang itu. Pein yang melihat kejadian barusan segera mendatangi Itachi dengan aura kemarahan.

"Ngapain kamu bikin Dei-kun jadi pingsan lagi!! Kita udah nunggu berjam-jam mpe dia siuman tauk!!" Pein memarahi Itachi dengan bonus local rain no jutsu. Itachi segera mengaktifkan amaterasu supaya hujan lokal tersebut menguap terkena panas api hitamnya (haiah).

"Ng.. euh.. maap Leader-sama.. Yawdah kita bangunin lagi aja, klo dah bangun biar ku kasih genjutsu biar tenang" Itachi berusaha melepaskan tangan Pein yang mencengkeram kerah jubahnya. Ia pun segera memanggil partnernya, "Kisa-pyooon! Tolong bangunin Dei-pyon doonk"

"Oke Ita-san!" Sang shinobi berkulit biru itu langsung mendatangi tempat kejadian perkara. Dilihatnya sang korban yang tengah dirawat oleh Konan. Setelah meminta semua orang yang ada di tempat itu untuk menjauh sejauh radius 10meter, ia segera melancarkan aksinya untuk membangunkan Deidara.

"Dei-san, tahan bentar ya, ini ga sakit kok" Kisame segera menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membentuk segel ninjutsu dengan super cepat.

"SUITON! BAKUSUI SHOUHA NO JUTSU!! …ZUOOOOOOOORRRH!!"

Dalam sekejap keluar air laut dari mulut Kisame. Seluruh tempat itu segera digenangi air muntahannya setinggi dua meter, menjadi banjir bandang mendadak. Kakuzu sibuk berenang mengejar uang-uang kertasnya yang hanyut terbawa arus. Zetsu sudah mencari tempat yang aman di dalam tanah. Itachi berenang tak tentu arah dan selalu menabrak barang-barang yang mengapung. Konan tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena kertas-kertasnya menyerap terlalu banyak air sehingga memberatkan badannya untuk berenang. Sementara Deidara yang tadi pingsan segera siuman karena tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan seluruh badan masih terikat seluruh ia hanya bisa megap-megap di dasar lantai.

"Dasar bodohhhhh!! Kamu mau menenggelamkan tempat ini hahhh!!" amarah Pein meledak melihat Konan yang sekarat. Rasanya beberapa helai rambut oranyenya mulai rontok akibat stress berkepanjangan menghadapi para anak buahnya yang pendek akal semua itu.

Hidan segera mengayunkan sabitnya untuk membuat lubang di dinding. Seluruh air yang memenuhi ruangan itu langsung mengalir keluar melalui lubang tersebut. Setelah semua air habis dari tempat itu, Tobi mengayunkan sebuah kipas raksasa yang baru-baru ini ia colong sewaktu mampir ke Sunagakure. Hanya dalam satu ayunan, terjadi angin kencang dan mampu mengeringkan ruangan yang basah kuyup tersebut.

Pein langsung lari pontang-panting mendatangi Konan yang tergeletak sekarat, "Konan darling, kamu gapapa?? Sini kuberi napas buatan!! Chuuu" …mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ceritanya…

Plakh

Satu tamparan membekas di pipi Pein, "Aduh Pein darling, ga usah kamu gituin juga aku gapapa kok!. Yang gituan kita lakuin di tempat laen okey, sekarang bantuin aku meres kertas-kertas ini ajah! Kyaah! Pein darling! Jangan mpe sobek kertasnya!" satu tamparan membekas di sebelah pipi yang lain.

Tobi tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu sewaktu ia akan mendatangi seniornya yang terkapar, "Deidara-senpai! Senpai gapapa?? Sini Tobi beri napas buatan!! Chu—" Tobi mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan Pein, dengan tetap mengenakan topeng permen lollipopnya, dengan Deidara yang mulutnya masih dibekap kain.

Duakh

Karena tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya, Deidara melancarkan headbang ke kepala Tobi. Biarlah kepalanya benjol lagi selama Tobi tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam lagi terhadap dirinya. Namun benjol hanya milik dahi Deidara seorang akibat kerasnya bahan yang dipakai untuk membuat topeng permen lollipop itu.

"Grrrmmblllh un! Khhhhhshsh un!!"

Deidara berusaha mengeluarkan semua amukannya, yang tentu saja, sia-sia belaka. Tiba-tiba ditinggal sendirian di markas, tiba-tiba dibekap dan diculik, tiba-tiba akan dimasak, tiba-tiba dibanjiri air laut muntahan Kisame, dan tiba-tiba akan dicium juniornya yang menyebalkan. Deidara tak kuasa membendung emosinya, tetes demi tetes air mata yang hangat mengalir, membasahi kain yang menutup matanya. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki menjadi tersentak kaget.

"Wuaaa!! Jangan nangis Deidara-senpai!!" Tobi panik dan segera memeluk seniornya yang masih terikat di kursi. Deidara sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia tidak melawan ketika pelukan Tobi semakin erat menelan tubuhnya yang kecil.

Isakan tangis Deidara terdengar memilukan di telinga para Akatsuki. Selama ini mereka telah berusaha mengeraskan hati agar tidak iba melihat semenyedihkan apapun Deidara demi hal yang sedang mereka persiapkan ini.

"Maaf senpai… Tobi dan yang lain melakukan ini bukan untuk menyakiti hati Senpai. Ini semua demi menyenangkan hati Senpai" Tobi berbisik di dekat telinga Deidara. Tentu saja Deidara tidak bisa menerima hal itu. 'Apanya yang ingin menyenangkan hati un? Hatiku sudah hancur lebur kalian permalukan dan siksa seperti ini un!!'

"Leader-sama, semua persiapan sudah selesai, bisa kita mulai sekarang saja? Kita terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu, tempat ini kita sewa perjam!" Kakuzu tampak depresi meratapi dinding yang dilubangi oleh sabit Hidan. Sempoanya hampir remuk ia remas untuk menghitung biaya ganti rugi yang harus dibayar untuk menambalnya. Hidan dengan tampang innocent hanya menanggapi "Maaf, Kuzu… tapi sempoa itu harusnya manik-maniknya digeser, bukan diremas"

"Jadi semua beneran udah siap?" Pein sekali lagi mengecek semua anak buahnya dan segala persiapannya. Semuanya mengangguk. Deidara masih sedikit terisak di dalam pelukan Tobi.

"Tobi-sama, eh, maksud saya, eh, maksudku, Tobi-kun, semua ikatan Dei-kun bisa dilepas sekarang" Pein agak keceplosan dan hanya dijawab oleh tatapan mengancam dari balik topeng permen lollipop itu.

"Deidara-senpai, permisi Tobi mau nglepas tali tambangnya ya. Jangan berontak lagi…" dengan hati-hati Tobi mulai melepaskan satu persatu tali yang mengikat erat tubuh seniornya. Deidara masih terduduk di kursi. Kain yang menyumpal ketiga mulutnya juga sudah dilepas. Yang tersisa kini hanya kain yang menutup matanya.

Deidara sama sekali tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Ia tidak mau mengucapkan apa pun. Urat kemarahannya sudah putus. Ngambek.

"Oke!! Semuanya di posisi masing-masing!" Pein memerintahkan pada semua anak buahnya.

Konan mulai menghitung mundur, "Seratus! Sembilan puluh sembilan! Sembilan puluh delapan!"

…….setengah jam kemudian, ketika semuanya hampir tertidur….

"Empat! Tiga! Dua! Saaaa…..!"

Satu kunai melesat dari tangan Itachi, menyobek kain yang menutup mata Deidara.

Delapan terompet khas tahun baru berkumandang dari tiap anggota Akatsuki.

Ribuan confetti kerlap kerlip bertebaran dari tangan Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY!!"**

Mata Deidara yang masih merah sehabis menangis itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang di depannya. Ternyata ia berada di suatu ruangan yang cukup luas, duduk di panggung, dengan berderet-deret kursi di area penonton. Terlihat lubang besar di salah satu sisi dinding. Berbagai macam dekorasi yang meriah menghiasi seluruh ruangan. Hawa dingin yang sedari tadi dirasakan oleh Deidara berasal dari belasan AC yang terpasang dengan rapi.. Ada meja di dekat Deidara, tiga buah kue tart yang berlainan bentuk berjejer rapi di atasnya. Kedelapan Akatsuki tengah mengenakan topi kerucut warna-warni, meniup-niup terompet yang bersuara cempreng Di dekat pintu masuk terdapat spanduk yang lebar dan besar, bertuliskan ejaan ngawur 'HAPPY BIRTHYAD DEIRADA'

Deidara hanya diam.

Semua anggota Akatsuki jadi ikut terdiam melihat reaksi Deidara.

…sepuluh menit berlalu

Semua masih diam. Jangkrik mulai mengisi kesunyian yang menyelimuti ruang itu.

Krik krik…

"Hei! Hei! Deidara-senpai!! Met ulang taun yah!!" Tobi memecah keheningan dengan riangnya. Ia kembali memeluk seniornya erat-erat.

Buakh

Kali ini Deidara dapat meninju Tobi dengan sekuat tenaga. Tobi terpental jauh dan ditangkap oleh Zetsu yang sudah ngiler dengan perut berkriuk-kriuk.

"Apa maksud semua ini un?" Deidara bertanya dengan tampang kesal.

"Ehm.. kata Tobi-sama, eh, maksud saya, eh, maksudku, kata Tobi-kun, hari ini hari ulang tahun Dei-kun. Jadi kami beramai-ramai mengadakan pesta kejutan buat Dei-kun, karena Dei-kun adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling imut" Pein menjelaskan dengan keringat mengucur karena keceplosan lagi, "Eh Konan darling jangan manyun, Konan darling ntu anggota Akatsuki yang paling cantik!"

"…" urat kemarahan berkedut di dahi Deidara.

"DUASUAR BUODUOOOOH UN!!" kaca jendela hampir pecah karena teriakan Deidara yang menggelegar. Semua anggota Akatsuki terlempar oleh gelombang suaranya.

"Maap Dei-kun kalo kamu marah soal tulisan di spanduk yang salah eja itu, masalahnya kalo mau diperbaiki musti keluar duit lagi!!" tegas Kakuzu tanpa basa-basi.

"Ulang tahunku masih lima bulan lagi tauukk un!!"

"Apuaaaa??" semua Akatsuki terkejut dan melakukan paduan suara bersamaan. Bahkan Zetsu berhenti mengunyah lengan Tobi. Tobi segera melepaskan diri dari gigi-gigi tajam itu.

"Loh? Tapi Tobi liat di kalender saku yang ada di dalam laci meja rias Senpai, tanggal hari ini dilingkari bentuk hati begitu??" Tobi dengan santainya tanpa ragu mengakui hobi menggeledah barang pripadi milik orang lain. Bajunya sudah compang-camping dan penuh bekas gigitan Zetsu.

"Hari ini harusnya jadwalku untuk creambath dan spa di Salon Orochi-danna un! Gara-gara ga ada meja setrika aku jadi ga bisa keluar dari markas un!!"

"Eeeehhh??" semua Akatsuki kembali melakukan paduan suara.

Semuanya segera berkumpul di pojok ruangan dan mulai berdiskusi, meninggalkan Deidara yang masih dongkol di atas panggung.

"Tobi-sama, eh Tobi-kun! Gimana ini?" Tanya Pein cemas.

"Kasian Dei-chan udah kita kerjain ternyata salah tanggal" Konan menyeka air matanya dengan kertas.

"Aku ingin makan kue tartnya… laper…" kedua sisi Zetsu bicara bersamaan.

"Aku juga udah capek-capek nyiapin semuanya nih" keluh Kisame.

"Permisi, toilet di mana ya?" Itachi sudah tak kuat menahannya dari tadi.

"Aku sampai bela-belain mbolos ritual hari ini loh!" gerutu Hidan.

"Cepet diputusin! Aku musti ngitung ulang biayanya kalo ada perubahan rencana!" Kakuzu sibuk berkutat dengan sempoanya.

"Hm… Hm…" Tobi hanya bergumam sambil manggut-manggut. Tobi begitu menyayangi seniornya hingga menyuruh semua anggota Akatsuki menghentikan misi untuk sementara waktu dan merayakan ulang tahunnya, yang ternyata salah tanggal. Ia tidak tega melihat Deidara menjadi sedih dan marah lebih dari ini. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mendatangi Deidara.

Deidara masih cemberut dengan kedua tangan terlipat, memberikan sinar mata yang mengatakan jauh-jauh ato mati. Bagi Tobi tentu saja hal itu tidak memberi efek apapun.

Ia mulai berbicara, "Karena udah tanggung…" semua Akatsuki memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Dan karena Tobi anak yang baik..." semua Akatsuki mendengarkan perkataan Tobi dengan seksama.

"KITA LANJOTIN AJAH PARTY NYAH!!" Tobi melompat-lompat riang sambil menebar confetti di atas kepala Deidara. Deidara hanya melotot dengan sweatdrops.

"Yaaaay!!" semua Akatsuki menyambut keputusan Tobi dengan gembira karena tidak ada yang mau rugi setelah capek-capek menyiapkan pesta ini.

TOET TOET TOET TOET

Terompet ulang tahun kembali berkumandang dengan cempreng. Kisame sebagai operator teknis telah menyiapkan mirror ball. Lampu-lampu ditemaramkan dan berganti dengan lampu disko. Lagu-lagu house music mulai berdebam kencang di setiap loudspeaker. Para pegawai katering mengantarkan berbagai macam makanan ke dalam ruangan.

"GYAAA! Siapa yang pesen katering nasi goreng seafood!!" Kisame hampir pingsan.

"Deidara… cepet potong kuenya…" Zetsu sudah tidak sabar.

"Pein darling, ngedance yuk" Konan menuju ke dance floor sambil menggandeng tangan Pein yang masih menggenggam sepotong paha ayam goreng.

"Nasi putih dua bakul, nasi kuning sebakul, nasi gurih sebakul, trus lauknya…." Kakuzu mengecek semua pesanan katering yang datang, kalau-kalau ada yang salah.

Sementara itu Itachi masih nyasar mencari toilet.

"Tunggu dulu!! Sebelum kita mulai pesta ini, ada baiknya kita awali dengan berdoa dulu" Hidan segera menginterupsi kegiatan hura-hura mereka.

Setelah semua berdoa ala kadarnya, yah maklum dasar kriminal, mereka melanjutkan pesta dengan gila-gilaan. Satu persatu menyalami Deidara dan memeluknya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, padahal tidak ada yang ulang tahun di hari itu.

Deidara tidak bisa berkata banyak atas semua keedanan rekan-rekannya.

"Me, myself, and idiots un"

tbc…

--

ufufufu… saia lagi mbayangin Dei dibondage di alinea-alinea ptama tadi fufufu… -mimisan-

yah… begitulah kenyataan di balik hilangnya anggota Akatsuki...

Dei ntu yang paling imut di Akatsuki, coz ktika saia liat cover manga vol.40… Dei ntu yang paling kontet di antara mereka smwa!! Ya ampon! Kirain slama ini jawara bantet Akatsuki ntu Sasori… what the heaven…

crita ini masih tbc loh…

emang apalagi yang mau dicritain? tunggu aja dah…

oya, Dei selama di chapter ini cuma pake celana loh, coz di chap ptama bajunya kan Deidei lepas waktu ketiban cicak en blom sempet dipake lagi setelah dibius Tobi fufufu… (yaelah, ada fanservice baru dicritain di author's note –disantet massal-)

en cerita di balik nemploknya cicak naas ntu ada di chapter 3… (jadi chap 3 dibikin cuman buwat nyritain si cicak??)

betewe ada yang tau brapa umur Deidei?

direview yah pembaca yang terhormad un…

jangan lupa review karya saia yang lain un…

judulnya Team Sannin un (Sannin waktu masih embryo un)

yang atunya lagi bjudul I'M NOT FREAK!! I'm Just… errr…? un (Naruhina un)

makasiii un…

-tidak ada Deidara yang disakiti dalam pembuatan fanfic ini un, baik secara fisik maupun mental un (bohong un T-T)-


	3. Gifts

Fandom : Narto and the Gamabunta

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : Deidara mendapatkan banyak hal…

Warning : ooc, karena semua makhluk menggila. …dan rahasia si cicak ada di akhir crita XD

--

**GIFTS**

Di suatu ruangan yang cukup besar, dengan berbagai hiasan khas perayaan ulang tahun, dengan berbagai jenis makanan terhidang di meja, dengan berbagai suara hiruk pikuk orang-orang berpesta, terduduk seorang Deidara yang berwajah suntuk di kursi mewah dan empuk di atas panggung.

"Yak hadirin sekalian! Telah kita saksikan penampilan ballet dari Kisame! Beri tepuk tangan meriah!!"

Tak ada satu pun Akatsuki yang bertepuk tangan. Semua masih mematung setelah melihat keindahan tarian gemulai dan tubuh kekar Kisame yang hanya terbalut kain putih tipis dan rok ballet yang mekar.

Pein adalah ketua panitia merangkap seksi publikasi merangkap seksi acara dan bertindak sebagai MC pesta ulang tahun Deidara, …walaupun ulang tahunnya masih lima bulan lagi. Melihat omongannya diacuhkan oleh para penonton, ia merogoh jubahnya untuk mengambil surat PHK. Semua Akatsuki langsung kelabakan dan segera bertepuk tangan sekencang-kencangnya hingga tangan mereka bengkak dan merah. Pein tersenyum puas melihat antusiasme para Akatsuki dan kembali berbicara melalui micknya.

"Dan sekarang akan saya tampilkan pertunjukan selanjutnya! Si sakti mandraguna, tak ada yang bisa membunuhnya, mari kita sambut! Hiidaaaaaaaaaan!!"

Hidan naik ke panggung setelah sebelumnya memaksa dan menyeret-nyeret Kakuzu untuk jadi asistennya. Tak lupa diawali dengan doa, shinobi berambut putih itu lalu melepas sepatu sandal dan jubahnya. Sambil menggurutu Kakuzu menebarkan pecahan botol beling di depan rekannya, lalu menyambar mick dari tangan Pein dan mulai memberi narasi dengan intonasi datar.

"Sekarang bocah ini akan berjalan di atas pecahan beling"

Dengan perlahan Hidan mulai menapakkan kakinya di atas pecahan beling.

"Aw! Aw! Adouw! Gyaa!! Telapak kakiku berdarah!!"

"Bodoh"

"Kuzuuu!!!"

Setelah sukses melewati semua pecahan beling, tak lupa duo zombie itu adu mulut tanpa henti sampai Pein menarik surat PHK dari balik jubahnya. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan atraksinya. Kakuzu kembali memberi narasi untuk aksi Hidan selanjutnya.

"Sekarang bocah ini akan dicambuk dan digolok, seperti aksi debus kuda lumping"

Kakuzu menggenggam cambuk di tangan kiri dan golok di tangan kanan. Dari matanya terpantul kilat semangat yang membara. Nafsu untuk membantai bocah cerewet yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Ctar ctar ctar

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Woy Kuzu!! Tadi kan kubilang jangan keras-keras pake cambuknya!! Upahmu kupotong!!"

Kakuzu menggeram.

CTAR CTAR CTAR SLASH SLASH SLASH

Tubuh Hidan tercerai berai. Darah segar melumuri golok yang digenggam Kakuzu, menetes membasahi panggung. Para Akatsuki merinding ngeri sekaligus bersyukur tidak dipasangkan dalam satu tim bersama Kakuzu. Shinobi bermasker itu turun dari panggung dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, meninggalkan potongan-potongan tubuh yang masih mengomel dan bersumpah serapah padanya.

"……Be-begitulah atraksi dahsyat dari Hidan yang dibantu oleh Kakuzu!! Hebat bukan!? Mana tepuk tangannya!!"

Suara Pein sedikit bergetar karena masih pusing dan shock melihat banyak darah berceceran. Para Akatsuki bertepuk tangan dengan lirih.

Sebelum melanjutkan acaranya, Pein memerintahkan seksi kebersihan alias Konan dan Zetsu untuk membereskan 'sisa-sisa' atraksi Hidan. Tidak, Zetsu tidak akan memakan Hidan. Zetsu tahu kalau Hidan tidak bisa mati. Zetsu tidak mau dari dalam perutnya menggema suara ocehan Hidan. Karenanya Zetsu hanya akan menyingkirkan 'sisa-sisa' tersebut ke tempat yang tidak akan mengganggu acara pesta. Sedangkan Konan bertugas membersihkan ceceran darah yang mengotori lantai panggung dengan apa lagi kalau bukan kertas kebanggaannya.

Selain itu, Pein juga menyuruh seksi P3K alias Kakuzu untuk membereskan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Awalnya Kakuzu tidak mau karena masih sebal dengan Hidan yang memotong upahnya setelah memaksa untuk membantu atraksi debusnya. Namun akhirnya terpaksa Kakuzu menurut ketika sekali lagi Pein menarik secarik surat PHK dari balik jubahnya. Hidan pun kembali utuh menjadi manusia, dengan tuntutan tambahan upah menjahit dari Kakuzu tentunya.

"Ehm… Sebelum kita beranjak ke atraksi selanjutnya, mari kita tanyakan pendapat Dei-kun yang berulang tahun lima bulan lagi ini!!"

Pein berjalan menuju tempat Deidara duduk. Disodorkannya mick tepat di depan mulut cemberut Deidara yang masih sedikit belepotan cream tart.

"Nah Dei-kun! Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang atraksi-atraksi dari para Akatsuki ini? Goyang ngedrill Tobi-sama, eh maksudku Tobi-kun, karaoke keroncong duo Zetsu-tachi, ballet Kisa-kun, dan debus Hidan-kun. Mereka sudah sengaja mempersiapkan semua ini jauh-jauh hari demi kamu lho! Kita juga masih ada atraksi-atraksi lain yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk tampil!!"

"Leader-sama kumohon… un"

Deidara geleng-geleng kepala dan tertunduk lesu dengan kedua telapak tangan menutup matanya. Masih terlihat jelas bekas merah melingkar di pergelangan tangan Deidara. Itu adalah bekas ikatan tali tambang yang sudah menyiksa lahir batinnya ketika 'diculik' Tobi untuk pesta kejutan ini..

"Eh? Kenapa? Ada apa? Dei-kun belum puas? Mau dipuaskan seperti apa??"

Sang pembawa acara tampak cemas. Tugasnya untuk memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun sesuai yang diperintahkan tidak boleh gagal atau ia akan menerima surat PHK dari sang permen lollipop bermata Sharingan. Deidara tidak boleh sampai menangis lagi. Deidara tidak boleh sampai marah. Deidara tidak boleh sampai bosan. Atau PHK.

"Plis dong un! Aku sudah berusaha menerima keedanan kalian dengan pesta ini un!! …Kue tartnya enak sih un" Deidara menjilat bibirnya yang masih belepotan cream, "tapi un! Bikin atraksi yang ga bikin orang muntah aja knapa un?? Slaen itu buat apa ngadain pesta di ruang seluas ini kalo cuma kita bersembilan un!?"

Semua uneg-uneg Deidara tertumpahkan juga. Memang benar yang dikatakan olehnya. Kantong-kantong plastik khusus tempat muntah memenuhi tong sampah akibat atraksi yang sudah ditampilkan. Banyak kursi-kursi kosong berjajar di dalam ruangan yang berkapasitas seribu orang tersebut. Serasa mengadakan pesta di lapangan sepak bola. Untuk main sepak bola saja butuh 22 orang plus wasitnya, sementara Akatsuki hanya ada sembilan orang di situ.

"Ooh… kalo gitu Dei-kun harus punya perut yang kuat biar ga muntah" Pein menjawab keluhan Deidara sambil cengar-cengir harap-harap cemas Tobi tidak memecatnya, "kalo masalah penonton yang sedikit, itu sedang diatur! Dei-kun tunggu aja bentar, nanti tempat ini pasti penuh!"

Sebagai ketua panitia merangkap seksi acara merangkap seksi publikasi, Pein berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Salah satu tugasnya sebagai seksi publikasi adalah mengundang orang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Deidara. Maka dari itu Pein telah memerintahkan kelima belahan tubuhnya untuk pergi ke lima negara besar shinobi dan mengundang para penghuninya untuk datang.

BRAKK

Pintu ruangan terbanting dengan keras. Sungguh panjang umur. Kelima Pein yang baru saja dibicarakan sudah datang. Di belakang mereka terdapat lautan shinobi dari lima negara besar. Seketika itu juga ruang pesta penuh sesak oleh berbagai jenis ninja dari berbagai desa.

Kelima Pein naik ke atas panggung dan bergabung dengan pembawa acara. Lengkaplah menjadi enam Pein sekarang. Panitia seksi sarana prasana alias Kisame sudah mempersiapkan set drum dan alat musik lainnya. Setiap Pein mengambil alat musik dan posisinya masing. Sang ketua panitia hanya memegang mick dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Oke! Pein band sudah lengkap! Penontong juga sudah banyak! Sekarang akan kami tampilkan atraksi selanjutnya! Permainan musik keren yang bakal bikin kalian terpana! Come on guys, tri, tu, wan!!"

GENJRENG GENJRENG GENJRENG kicik kicik JENG JONG JREENG

"UOUWOOWOOH!! WOAAHHYAAAHYAAAGYAAA!! IYEYEEYEYEWALAHWALAH!!!!"

Tomat dan semangka beterbangan menuju panggung, sukses membuat Pein band terpaksa menghentikan permainan musik mereka bahkan sebelum intronya selesai.

"Aduh aduh cukup penonton! Stop melempar!! Dei-kun! Berhenti melempar sisa tart!!" Pein berusaha meredakan amukan massa sambil menyeka makanan yang mengotori jubah hitam awan merahnya, "mengapa kalian tidak bisa memahami indahnya heavymetalpunkrockdut? Aduh! Kubilang stop melempar!! Konan-darling juga!! Knapa ikut-ikutan nglempar kertas??"

"Hiks… bahkan darling-ku juga… yasudahlah… hiks mari kita lanjutkan pestanya…"

Pein terlalu sedih terpuruk untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pembawa acara. Konan adalah wakil ketua panitia merangkap sekretaris merangkap seksi kebersihan. Ia mengambil mick dari tangan Pein yang sedang jongkok menghadap dinding di pojokan ruang, dan segera bertindak sebagai pembawa acara, mengambil alih tugas kekasihnya.

"Ya, daripada kita melihat atraksi-atraksi yang aneh bin gajelas, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pesta ini dengan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat"

Tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambut pendapat Konan. Deidara pun mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya ada orang yang cukup waras di dalam Akatsuki.

"Bagi hadirin yang baru saja datang, bisa makan jamuan yang sudah tersedia di meja. Bagi yang ingin dugem, bisa dansa di dancefloor. Bagi yang ingin memberi sedekah dan hibah untuk Akatsuki, bisa menemui bendahara Kakuzu-chan. Bagi yang ingin memberi kado dan ucapan selamat kepada Dei-chan, bisa langsung naik ke atas panggung"

Para shinobi pun berpencar sesuai keinginan masing-masing. Ada yang menuju meja makan, ada yang menuju dancefloor, ada yang naik ke atas panggung, tapi tak ada yang menemui Kakuzu.

Di atas panggung, antrian mengular memanjang, menunggu giliran untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Deidara, walaupun hari ulang tahunnya masih lima bulan lagi. Dengan tampang bete Deidara terpaksa meladeni mereka satu persatu.

"Yo Deidara! Slamat ulang taun dattebayo!" Naruto menyalami Deidara dengan ceria, "Hei Deidara! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu!! Berkat kamu menculik dan membunuh sahabatku Gaara-kun, untung hidup lagi hehe, kini ia jadi lebih percaya diri menjadi Kazekage karena dapat mengetahui betapa rakyat Sunagakure sangat menyayanginya! Kamu hebat! Sugoi dattebayo!!"

Naruto memeluknya dengan kencang. Deidara sendiri tak pernah peduli dan menyangka apa yang telah dilakukannya ketika melaksanakan misi menangkap Ichibi bisa berefek seperti itu. Sebuah amplop berisi sepuluh voucher makan di Ichiraku diberikan dengan sukarela oleh Naruto kepada Deidara sebagai hadiah dan rasa terima kasih. Deidara merasa tidak butuh dan membuangnya setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapannya, dan Zetsu segera menangkap amplop tersebut dengan seringai di wajah hitam putihnya.

"Kukuku Dei-kyun… selamat ulang tahun… lama ga mampir ke salonku nih…"

Suara yang mengerikan terdengar dari makhluk pucat yang ikut mengantri di barisan. Sesosok pucat pasi menyalami Deidara dengan tangannya yang putih dan dingin. Rambut yang hitam panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sambil merinding Deidara membalas ucapan selamat dari pemilik salon dan spa langganannya, Orochimaru.

"Maap Oro-danna un, lagi banyak kerjaan un, haha un"

Deidara menjawab asal-asalan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, membuat mulut yang ada di tangannya terbatuk karena tak sengaja menelan beberapa helai rambut kepalanya. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum dengan lidah terjulur sambil merogoh tas tangannya. Sekotak kado kecil yang terbungkus kertas warna-warni muncul dari dalamnya. Mulut di tangan Deidara bahkan bisa menelan kado itu saking kecilnya...

"Kukuku… Ini paket ekonomis peralatan make up lulur menipedi creambath spa deelelesbe dari salon. Dei-kyun adalah ninja yang sibuk, jadi sekarang Dei-kyun ga perlu jauh-jauh ke salonku untuk merawat diri. Tapi kalo udah abis ya Dei-kyun musti ke salonku… kukuku"

Orochimaru kemudian melenggang turun dari panggung menuju meja makan bersama budak setianya yang bernama Kabuto, yang sedari tadi bersamanya terus. Deidara tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kotak kecil yang berisi 1001 macam alat salon tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja di sampingnya.

Di antrian selanjutnya adalah seorang kunoichi dari Konohagakure. Deidara heran. Ia serasa sedang becermin. Sama-sama bermata biru. Sama-sama berambut pirang. Sama-sama berponi sebelah yang menutupi sebelah wajah. Sama-sama dikucir ekor kuda. Dan sama-sama cantik. Mereka pun bersalaman.

"Waw, tak kusangka bener-bener mirip seperti yang dicritain Naruto-kun!"

Gadis itu terkagum-kagum melihat duplikatnya. Setelah puas memandang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jempol kaki, kunoichi tersebut memberi Deidara sebuah gentong besar berisi bunga yang dari tadi diseretnya susah payah ke atas panggung..

"Slamat ulang tahun ya, errr, Deirada-kun!" Ino lupa nama duplikatnya dan membaca spanduk yang terpajang di atas pintu masuk, "ini, vas bunga spesial dari toko bunga Yamanaka, limited edition lho! Sedangkan isinya ini adalah bunga Acanthus. Aku dengar dari Naruto-kun saat kalian bertarung kamu terus meneriakkan hal itu. Jadi kupikir ini bunga yang paling cocok untukmu. Moga panjang umur ya, Deirada-kun!!"

Deidara hanya terbengong melihat duplikatnya yang kemudian pergi menuju dancefloor dan mulai menari. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu memberinya bunga acanapatadinamanya yang ditanam dalam gentong itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Deidara menggeser gentong tersebut ke sampingnya agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang selanjutnya. Zetsu menunduk untuk mencium wangi bunga tersebut dan berniat untuk meminta sedikit bibitnya agar bisa ditanam di kamarnya.

"Dei-pyon, keindahan dirimu telah membutakan mataku. Ingin hatiku memeluk jiwamu yang rapuh, memberinya kehangatan bagai sinar mentari agar tak kunjung layu. Semenjak pertama kali ku melihatmu, di hari perekrutanmu ke dalam Akatsuki, aku telah tersihir oleh pesonamu. Kedua mataku tak dapat lepas dari sosokkmu. Oh Dei-pyon. Terimalah wujud cintaku padamu ini. Selamat menjalani usia yang baru dan menapaki kehidupan yang diiringi doa dan berkat dariku"

Seucap kalimat penuh gombal terlontar dari salah seorang Akatsuki. Deidara merinding jijik mendengarnya.

"Euh Itachi-danna un, makasih un. Tapi knapa kamu ngomongnya ma Zetsu-danna un?"

krik

Mangekyou Sharingan dan juga pesona Deidara sungguh telah membutakan kedua mata Itachi. Sang Uchiha segera memakai kacamata berpola spiral setebal pantat botol susu yang jarang ia gunakan kerena jaim. Setelah menyadari bahwa sosok hijau hitam putih di hadapannya bukan orang yang ia maksud, Itachi segera berpaling dan menuju Deidara. Tanpa basa-basi sebuah bungkusan kado diberikannya kepada Deidara dan ia langsung berlari turun panggung sambil melepas kacamatanya karena malu. Tersandung karpet tiga kali, menabrak loudspeaker dua kali, dan menubruk orang sepuluh kali sebelum akhirnya Itachi mencium dinding sampai pingsan.

Tak ada yang mempedulikan nasib Itachi karena semua sedang sibuk berpesta. Deidara mengintip ke dalam bungkusan dari Itachi. Pita hijau berenda pink dengan polkadot kuning terlihat dari sela-sela bungkusan. Deidara cemberut kesal.

'Ini kan pita yang sering dipakai Itachi-danna buat ngucir rambutnya sendiri un. Ga modal banget sih un'

BRAKK

Sekali lagi pintu ruang pesta terbanting keras. Kali ini pelakunya adalah seorang kunoichi berambut pirang dengan empat buah kucir rambut, yang tampangnya sedang marah-marah. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang shinobi berwajah kabuki dan segerombol ninja bodyguard yang menjaga seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya. Ya, itu adalah Temari, Kankurou dan adiknya Gaara yang seorang Kazekage sehingga harus dikawal setiap kali bepergian.

Mereka berjalan menuju panggung dan langsung menerobos antrian tanpa pandang bulu. Begitu sampai di hadapan Deidara, Gaara menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak untuk bersalaman. Deidara kembali teringat pertempuran mereka dan khawatir sang Kazekage akan balas dendam, apalagi kalau melihat mata Gaara yang tak berekspresi dengan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya.

Pasir Gaara setengah memaksa tangan Deidara untuk menjabat tangannya. Mereka pun bersalaman dalam keadaan canggung. Tangan Deidara kembali terbatuk karena sebagian pasir Gaara masuk dan tertelan. Setelah beberapa menit mengheningkan cipta karena tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, Temari segera bertindak sebagai juru bicara Kazekage yang pendiam itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, wahai Deidara-dono. Sebagai Kazekage saya sangat bangga bisa berjumpa dengan seorang shinobi yang sangat berkompeten seperti Anda. Setelah pertarungan yang kita lakukan di waktu lalu membuat mata saya terbuka bahwa kekuatan dan kemampuan saya sebagai shinobi belumlah cukup karena kekalahan dan kematian yang saya alami. Karenanya sejak saat itu saya mulai menempa ilmu ninja saja agar kelak dapat melindungi segenap dunia shinobi pada umumnya dan segenap warga Sunagakure pada khususnya. Semua hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika saya tidak bertemu dengan Anda, wahai Deidara-dono. Bila ada salah kata harap tidak dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Sekian, terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Demikian ucap Temari panjang lebar sampai hampir berbusa sambil membaca sepuluh halaman teks pidato yang dibuat Gaara semalam suntuk dan akhirnya diringkas oleh Temari menjadi satu paragraph untuk mempersingkat waktu dan tenaga. Gaara lalu menyodorkan satu lagi kertas pidato lain kepada kakakknya untuk dibacakan. Dengan pasrah Temari melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Lalu sebagai penghargaan saya selaku Kazekage kepada Deidara-dono, saya berikan satu truk pasir asli dari bumi Sunagakure hanya untuk Anda. Saya telah mengetahui kemampuan Anda di bidang seni saat kita bertempur. Maka dari itu, pergunakanlah pemberian tulus dari hati saya ini untuk mengembangkan kemampuan Anda. Campurkan dengan air yang cukup dan pasir Sunagakure tersebut akan menjadi tanah liat, sesuai dengan selera Deidara-dono"

Gaara menunjuk ke luar pintu, mengisyaratkan bahwa truk pasir yang dimaksud sudah diparkir di depan gedung. Mata Deidara berbinar bahagia mendengar hal tersebut dan memeluk sang Kazekage erat-erat.

"Makasih un! Tau aja sih kesukaanku un!"

Sang Kazekage hanya menunjukkan wajah bersemu merah tanpa satu patah kata pun. Sementara itu Temari menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari sesuatu. Begitu seonggok permen lollipop berjalan berada dalam area penglihatannya, Temari segera berlari mendatangi makhluk tersebut dengan aura murka.

"Hei kamu lollipop sialan!! Kamu kan yang maling kipas besiku!??"

Tobi teringat akan kipas raksasa yang ia pakai sewaktu Kisame membanjiri ruang pesta dengan ninjutsu bodohnya. Thousand shadows running no jutsu segera diaktifkan dan adegan kejar-kejaran pun tak dapat dihindari. Tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya, Gaara mohon diri untuk menuju meja makan karena sebenarnya perjalanan dari Sunagakure ke tempat pesta sangatlah jauh hingga ia kelaparan sampai tidak kuat bicara. Namun salah satu kakaknya yang lain, Kankurou, belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ehm, Deidara, met ultah ya. Ehm, ini kado buat kamu, ehm, aku buatnya dengan segenap hati setulus jiwa sekuat tenaga loh. Sebagai rasa hormat karena kamu adalah partner idolaku, Akasuna no Sasori. Ehm, kadoku ini bernama Deidara!!"

Segumpal besar bungkusan kain hitam dengan pita merah diberikan oleh Kankurou pada Deidara. Deidara tidak berniat membukanya sekarang, tapi Kankurou sudah terburu melepas pitanya dan jreng jreng…

Sebuah boneka kayu yang tampangnya mirip Karasu, boneka kesayangan Kankurou. Hanya saja bedanya adalah rambut boneka ini pirang dan dikucir serapi mungkin walau masih berantakan dan mencuat-cuat seperti milik Karasu, tentu saja, karena rambutnya terbuat dari sapu ijuk. Boneka tersebut berbunyi gemeletuk di setiap sendinya tiap kali bergerak, menambah kesan mengerikan. Deidara memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum atas pemberian tersebut.

Deidara memandang onggokan boneka kayu tersebut. Ia kembali teringat akan manispahit kenangannya bersama orang yang sangat ia kagumi, yang juga ahli dalam boneka kayu. Tak terasa air mata kembali menetes. Tak disangkal bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan Sasori. Mengharapkan kedatangannya di pesta ini adalah hal yang mustahil karena shinobi berambut merah itu sudah meninggal. Jika saja ia bisa datang.

Pluk

Sebuah kotak kado kecil jatuh dari langit-langit ruang pesta, menimpa kepala Deidara dan terjatuh di depan kakinya. Deidara mendongak ke atas. Tidak ada lubang atau apapun yang bisa membuat kado itu jatuh dari atas. Dengan penasaran Deidara mengambil dan melihat kado tersebut. Terselip kartu ucapan di antara pita yang membungkus kado tersebut dan Deidara mulai membacanya.

'Dear Deidarling. Aku tahu ulang tahunmu masih lima bulan lagi. Tapi dari atas aku melihat semangat orang-orang bodoh di sekitarmu yang merayakannya sekarang, aku pun ingin memeriahkannya juga. Aku tahu jam wekermu berbentuk doraemon yang norak. Karena itu, ini hadiah spesial dariku untukmu. Jam weker berbentuk Hiruko. Jika kau membuka punggungnya, kau bisa menemukan boneka miniatur diriku, sebagai pelipur lara dan rindumu padaku. Aku tahu kau selalu tersedu saat mengingat akan diriku. Sekarang kau tidak perlu seperti itu lagi. Jangan menangis. Aku akan selalu melihat dan menjagamu dari atas. Selamat ulang tahun. With love, Sasori'

Air mata yang tadinya hanyalah tetesan butiran-butiran kecil, sekarang adalah semburan deras air terjun Niagara. Deidara sangat terharu dan bahagia mengetahui Sasori masih memperhatikannya walaupun sudah terpisah oleh dunia yang berbeda. Ia pun meletakkan kotak kado tersebut lekat-lekat di dadanya yang masih belum berbaju (!?), meresapi aroma entah itu dari neraka atau surga yang masih tersisa di kado tersebut.

Tobi yang masih dikejar-kejar oleh Temari tak sengaja melihat seniornya yang sedang bernostalgia dengan hadiah dari langit tersebut. Sang permen lollipop menghentikan pelariannya dan membereskan kunoichi berkucir empat tersebut dalam sekejap mata. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju panggung dan membubarkan antrian.

"Deidara-senpai lagi pingin sendiri. Jangan diganggu. Karena Tobi anak yang baik, kalian boleh makan-makan atau ngedance dulu. Kadonya bisa dititipin Kakuzu-senpai. Ayo bubar bubar!"

Antrian yang tadi mengular panjang telah hilang, membaur dengan tamu yang lain. Deidara sedikit senang melihat juniornya ternyata bisa juga mengerti perasaan orang. Biasanya juga permen lollipop itu selalu saja mengganggu ketentraman hidupnya.

"DEEIIIDAARAAAA-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!"

Deidara meralat pemikirannya. Tobi tetaplah Tobi yang menyebalkan. Pelukan penuh sukacita dari Tobi meremukkan tubuh mungil Deidara. Begitu erat hingga Deidara tidak dapat bernapas. Urat kemarahan berkedut-kedut hampir pecah.

"Deidara-senpai, seneng kan ulang taunnya dirayain ma Tobi dan yang lainnya? Iya kan? Iya kan?"

Hanya gerutu yang terdengar dari ketiga mulut Deidara, membuat pelukan Tobi makin erat menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi mempersiapkan dan membuat semua ini hanya untuk Deidara-senpai, karena Tobi sangat sayaaang Deidara-senpai"

Tak ada jawaban. Deidara terdiam, ia tidak mendengarkan. Ia masih menggenggam hadiah pemberian Sasori. Tobi melihatnya dan menyingkirkan hadiah tersebut dari tangan seniornya yang tentu saja menjadi marah.

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi sedang berbicara pada Deidara-senpai. Tobi anak yang baik jadi dengerin Tobi!"

Tobi mencengkeram erat kedua lengan Deidara dalam pelukannya. Raut wajah kesal dan cemberut terpasang di wajah Deidara yang berontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"Menaklukkan Deidara-senpai memang susah ya. Udah Tobi lemparin cicak ternyata Senpai ga kaget, apalagi pingsan, malah cicaknya mati Senpai ledakin. Tobi sampai terpaksa membius Senpai supaya pingsan dan bisa Tobi angkut ke tempat ini"

"Jadi cicak itu ulahmu juga un!?"

"Gemesnyaa… Senpai yang lagi marah juga imuut! Tobi makin sukaa!!"

Tobi menyeringai dari balik topeng permen lollipopnya yang ia geser sedikit, memperlihatkan sebagian kecil wajahnya.

Chu-

Sekecup hadiah dari Tobis sukses mendarat di… salah satu bagian wajah Deidara. Tak dapat dielakkan, darah Deidara sudah mendidih dan menguap. Dengan sekuat ia menyepak juniornya hingga akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan diri. Ingin sekali rasanya melenyapkan makhluk penuh musibah itu dari hadapannya. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

Zetsu yang dari tadi ada di sebelah Deidara sedang asyik menyiram bunga pemberian Ino. Tanpa babibu Deidara segera mencabut bunga-bunga tersebut dan melahap semua tanah yang sudah basah, diiringi jeritan putus asa dari Ino, sementara Zetsu sudah pingsan melihat perbuatan kejam Deidara.

"Rasakan ledakan seni dariku un!! C4 un!!!"

Sebuah cahaya terang bersinar dari tubuh Deidara. Cahaya tersebut semakin membesar dan membesar. Dan meledak. Membinasakan semua yang ada radius 10km darinya. Inilah akhir dari Deidara, juga semua shinobi yang bertamu di pesta ulang tahunnya. Semua diakhiri dengan indah oleh dirinya sebagai karya seni itu sendiri.

**END**

-diamaterasu oleh segenap klan Uchiha-

"Rasakan ledakan seni dariku un!! C4 un!!!"

shiing…

Gumpalan boneka tanah liat Deidara tak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Walau kekuatan fisiknya sudah kembali, namun kekuatan chakranya belum pulih benar setelah dibius sehingga boneka-boneka tanah liatnya tidak dapat meledak. Tobi tertawa geli. Deidara makin murka.

"#!$%^#$%!#!"

Semua sumpah serapah yang bahkan dapat menandingi Hidan terlontar dari mulut Deidara. Karena tidak dapat meledak, Deidara pun melemparkan boneka-bonekanya ke arah Tobi dengan penuh emosi..

Cprot cprot cprot

Jubah hitam motif awan merah Tobi belepotan oleh tanah liat. Sebagian tanah liat yang dilempar Deidara meleset dan mengenai orang lain. Namun tidak ada yang marah.

"Oh, ini perang lempar makanan ya?"

Saat itu juga, ayam goreng, gurame bakar, nasi uduk, sop jagung, kerupuk udang, es kelapa muda, kopi panas, kecap manis, dan berbagai hidangan pesta beterbangan. Setiap orang saling melempar makanan tanpa peduli targetnya. Seluruh gedung menjadi kotor dan berantakan. Tak ada yang peduli. Semua sedang bersenang-senang, kecuali Kakuzu yang stress menghitung kerugian sewa gedung sampai sempoanya benar-benar remuk menjadi serpihan kayu, sementara Deidara masih terus mengejar buronannya dan tanpa ampun melemparinya dengan tanah liat.

**END**

Fyuh… selesai juga fic atu ini.

Bgitulah crita di balik sang cicak. Ga penting banged kan. Gara-gara aniue complain betapa ga pentingnya ada adegan cicak nyungsep di baju Deidei, jadi saia jelasin aja di chap ini –ditendang-

Sebenernya banyak tokoh yang maw saia masukin buwat ngasi kado, tapi gila aja ngetik segitu banyak, dipisah jadi chap baru lagi juga ga sreg, author aja males apalagi yang baca, –ditimpuk- mana Oro-chama jadi banci salon begono aaargh emang sih saia ga suka beliaw waktu udah tuir… -shotacon fufu-

Hug Tobi, hug Dei, hug Hidan, hug Kuzu, hug Ita, hug Pein, hug Saso, hug Konan, hug Kisa, hug, euh, Zetsu (bingung gimana meluknya). I looove Akatsuki! Chu chu chu chu!! –para Akatsuki rebutan masuk WC pengen muntaber-

Quiz :

1. apa arti bunga Acanthus pemberian Ino buat duplikatnya?

2. siapa anggota aktif Akatsuki yang di chapter ini muncul tapi ga punya dialog? (keenam pein diitung satu, yang almarhum dan pensiunan ga diitung)

3. di bagian wajah Deidei yang mana Tobi mendaratkan ciumannya XD kyah!!

Prize : request fics are welcomed –halah-

Don't forget to review, critic, and comment my fics (and answer my useless questions if you want the prize XD) Tengkiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!


End file.
